


Pie

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxim makes Dimo his favorite pie and the two make love.<br/>*All characters are the property of the creators of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

Dimo purred as Maxim ran his long, slender fingers through the green Jaegermonster’s thick hair. Maxim smiled at how easy it was to make his mate so happy.  
“Hy have a zurprize for hyu,” he whispered into Dimo’s pointy ear.  
“Vhat iz it?”  
“Vollow me,” Maxim said as he got off the bed and headed out of the room.  
Dimo got up and excitedly followed his mate, hopping it was something to eat. 

“Cloze hyur eyzes und put dis on,” Maxim said as he passed Dimo a blindfold. As soon as Dimo had finished tying it on, Maxim scooped him up and carried him the rest of the way.  
“Hoy!” Dimo playfully protested as he wrapped his arms around Maxim’s neck and rested his head on his shoulder, Maxim planting kisses on the top of his head every couple of feet. Once they got to the kitchen Maxim set him down.  
“Take it off und open hyur eyez.”  
In front of Dimo was one of the biggest pies he’d ever seen.  
“Did hyu make that,” he exclaimed in amazement.  
Maxim nodded. “Itz blueberry, hyur favorite.”  
“Letz take it back to de room,” Dimo suggested with a gleam in his eyes. Maxim smiled broadly. 

They sat naked on the bed with the empty pie tin between them, their mouths and hands covered in juice. Maxim picked up one of Dimo’s paws and began to slowly lick the juice off, sending waves of pleasure down Dimo’s spine. Dimo leaned forward and licked Maxim’s face like a dog, causing Maxim to giggle and pretend to push him away.  
“Down, boy!”  
Dimo barked at him and began to pant with his tongue lolling out between his impressive fangs as he attempted to scratch his ear with his foot.  
“Roll over, doggie,” Maxim said, as he began to stroke himself.  
Dimo rolled onto his back and barked again, spreading his legs as wide as he could. Maxim got on all fours and crawled over, bending down to give Dimo’s cock a quick couple of licks, making Dimo howl and buck his hips.  
“Play vit hyurzelf,” Maxim ordered and licked his lips as Dimo took his flaccid cock in hand. The sight, along with his hand, was enough to make him rock hard. Soon Dimo was begging him with his hooded eyes and thrusting hips, signals Maxim could not ignore. 

“Oh, fuuuck,” Dimo howled as Maxim slid in and hit him just right.  
Soon he had a steady rhythm going and Dimo was moaning and writhing, leaving scratch marks on Maxim’s back and baring his teeth. The purple Jaeger smile, he was doing it just right and Dimo was in heaven. All of Maxim’s fears from past experiences disappeared the minute Dimo opened his eyes and drew him into a long kiss. All the time’s the other cavalrymen had laughed at him and left him sitting, alone, in his room, vanished when Dimo pulled back and looked into his eyes. Dimo shut his eyes and growled his release, Maxim following seconds later.  
The two lay under the heavy down comforter, feeling safe and loved in each other’s arms. Dimo nuzzled Maxim’s cheek, causing the other male to open his eyes.  
“Dat vas goot pie,” he told him.  
“Tank hyu, my luff,” Maxim replied.  
“Vorget about dose odders,” Dimo said as he ran a hand through Maxim’s hair. Several months ago Maxim had told him about his past, about the taunts and laughter that followed his attempts at finding a mate. Dimo the orphan could relate, a reason their bond was so strong.  
Dimo hugged him tightly and, as their eyes grew heavy, licked the the rest of the blueberry juice off his face.


End file.
